Tears In Solitude
by CatInFlames
Summary: Toon Link has two roommates while he's staying at the mansion. While very different, both Ness and Lucas are fun to be around. Ness always brings adventure with him, and Lucas makes sure things don't go too horribly wrong. But, there's something wrong with Lucas. When he's alone, sobbing is heard. Toon Link and Ness are determined to find out what's wrong with their shy friend.
1. Chapter 1

A soft breeze drifted through the air, stirring up the colorful flowers, making a vivid blot cover part of the green grass. Sunlight seeped through the tree branches and warmed the ground.

Yet, despite this nice weather, most, if not all, of the occupants in the Smash Mansion was indoors.

Toon Link wondered why this was, he at least expected the younger Brawlers to be outside playing, but they weren't. His sensitive, Hylian ears let him hear every small sound in the grand mansion and he allowed the noises to flood his senses. The first thing he heard was a snarky comment from Sonic, which was almost instantly followed by an angry outburst from Captain Falcon. The small blonde also heard a loud sigh from his much older and taller counterpart, Link. He guessed they were playing some kind of video game, most likely SSBB or a Mario game. The high-pitched chatter of the females in the mansion were floating around, but Toon Link twitched his ears, wondering what other voices he could pick up.

However, he was interrupted by the sound of footsteps coming toward his room. The steps were quiet, cautious and could only belong to Lucas. The door soon creaked open and a pair of blue eyes peaked around the corner, along with a child-like face and a flurry of golden hair.

"Oh...h-hi..." came the quiet voice of the equally quiet boy. Toon Link offered a slight smile and a wave. Lucas closed the door behind him and slowly made his way over to his bed. The two blondes also shared the room with a confident, almost arrogant boy named Ness. As quietness filled the air, Toon Link could feel the other child's stare on him. Even though he wouldn't say it aloud, Lucas wanted him to leave. Obeying, but not happy about it, the small warrior sat up from his comfortable position on his bed and jumped off, his green hat bouncing. He went for the recently closed door, mumbling to the other occupant, "I'll be back later..."

Not waiting for a reply, he hastily, but did his best not to show, exited the room. Twitching his ears again, the toon slowly made his way down the seemingly never-ending hallway. His dark eyes brightened as that familiar sound soon began to echo from the room he had just left. The same noise he had been hearing for weeks whenever it was just Lucas occupying it.

Sobbing.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, we want to play!"

The annoyed, childish voice came from no one else but Ness. The red-capped boy was flailing his arms around as his dark eyes were focused on Link, Sonic, and Captain Falcon. The older Brawlers ignored him, knowing how much it annoyed the proud child. "Oh! I got you good, Falcon!" Sonic cheered, smirking widely as he sent said Captain flying off the screen. Falcon rolled his eyes, "Oh please, hedgehog, I'm still ahead." A scowl etched itself onto Ness's face and he folded his arms, the Ice Climbers behind him simply staring at him.

"Ness!"

Said Brawler raised his eyebrow and turned his head. The source of the harsh whisper was Toon Link, who was motioning for him to follow him. Aiming one last glare at Sonic, he rushed over to the green-clad Hylian. "What is it?" Toon Link was about to answer, but glanced at the other Brawlers, not wanting them to overhear what he had to say. Popo and Nana were looking curiously at them, their heads tilted. "Um, let's go somewhere else..." the short blonde suggested, not giving Ness a say in the matter as he grabbed the darker-skinned boy's wrist and pulled him along.

"Hey, what are you-?"

"Shhh!"

Toon Link finally released his friend when they reached the main room, which surprisingly no one was in at the moment. He turned around and faced Ness, whispering, "There's something wrong with Lucas." The red-capped boy's violet eyes were instantly focused. Ness had always been overprotective of his friends. "Did someone hurt him?" he demanded, a little louder than Toon Link was comfortable with. The green-clad blonde gave him a slight glare, warning him about how loud he was, and shrugged, "I don't know, I've heard him crying for a while...and I thought we could both figure out what was wrong." They were both silent for a few moments, Ness's eyes swimming with different thoughts. He nodded, "Of course," his face grew serious, which was rare when not in a brawl, "But if I find out anyone hurt him, can I-?"

"Yes, you have my permission to beat them with your bat."


End file.
